A Legendary Priestess
by Sorcerer of Darkness
Summary: Kagome isn't from the future but she is a miko but a legendary one. She still breaks the jewel but what happens when she's on her quest to restore the jewel and she has to kill Kouga to get his shards? What will happen? KK
1. Default Chapter

An: Okay in this story there is **no **Kikyou and Kagome is not from the future. Kagome meets Shippo and Kouga first then Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara are all together and there mission is to still kill Naraku. Inuyasha still want the jewel to become a full demon. He doesn't know who broke the jewel. Kouga and Inuyasha already know each other and of course they are rivals. Okay I think that is all you need to know for now so enjoy the chapter.

My own revision of Inuyasha

Chapter 1: The legend.

There were legends of priestesses whose powers grew so much and in such a short time that they grew wings. The wings represented the priestess. There was one well known priestess that had that power. Her name was Midoriko, and she was also the creator of the Shikon No Tama.

For decades no such priestess was born until a girl was born in a village where priestesses trained and lived.

This village was called Hun rah. It was a small village but it was powerful and so this was the perfect place for the Shikon No Tama to be held and protected from demons and humans who wanted to use it for their own selfish desires.

Kagome Higurashi was the child that was born in Hun rah. When she was 10 she was as strong as her mother who was one of the protectors of the Shikon No Tama. So it was decided that when she became 16 she would be the only protector of the Shikon No Tama. The Elder priestesses trained her night and day trying to help her powers grow. By her 14th birthday Kagome had finally grown her wings. They turned out to be pure white. She was trained for another year. On her 16th birthday she was finally giving the job of being the protector of the Shikon No Tama.

For two years she guarded the jewel well until a lowly crow demon stole the jewel. The crow managed to swallow the jewel but it still was no match for Kagome. She managed to destroy the demon but she had also managed to break the jewel into a thousand pieces with one of her sacred arrows.

For some reason Kagome could see and purify the jewel shards. (They realized this when Kagome found one of the shards that was still in the crow demons remains.) So now Kagome is on the quest to restore the Shikon No Tama before someone collected all the shards and used them for evil.

An: Yeah I know it was short and quite a bit boring but the beginning is always boring. The next chapter will be much better. I assure you for that.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Kagome meets Kouga

Oh and readers for my other story A Gift and A Curse. I'm so sorry for not updating but I was working on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

An:Well thankyou my six reviwers. I didn't think I would get any but with this next chappy I'm sure I'll get more reviews.

Chapter 2: Kagome meets Kouga

I have been traveling for 5 months and I have gathered many jewel shards. Most of them were in lesser demons who just used them to boost their powers. I disposed of them quite easily. I came upon some more difficult demons who also used them to boost their power but since they were already quite powerful... lets just say it wasn't what I was expecting. The demons I am talking about are the Thunder Brothers. They had managed to gather 5 shards. The eldest brother Hiten had three shards and the other brother Maten (I think I spelt that right) only had two shards.

As I was traveling to their house, I came apon a cute kitsune named Shippo. Who had tried to steal my shards to lure the thunder brothers to him and try to avenge his parents by killing the Thunder Brothers who had killed his parents. After I killed the Thunder Brothers which was quite tiring and tricky to do since it **was** two on one. Since Shippo didn't have any parents to look after him I decided to take him in. Shippo was overjoyed with this proposition. It seemed he had becomed quite attached to me as I had to him.

After those 5 months I had been able to gather 10 shards. When I came to a village where I had last sensed some jewel shards, I had found that the village had been masacard. Only three people had survived. I helped heal them then asked where I could find this demon that masacard their people.

They told me that they lived somewhere in the Northern mountains. I thanked them and went on my way taking Shippou with me and headed to ward the mountains flying with my wings. My senses were screaming demons turn back but of course I didn't listen to it. And Shippou poor guy had to cover his nose for the scent of wolves was everywhere, I could even smell it and I'm not even a demon.

Kouga's Den.

"Ginta tell me, did those disgusting help feed the pack?"

"Yes, master Kouga they are full and have plenty of energy."

Kouga smirked "good because something tells me that we are going to need that."

Ginta gave his leader a strange look but decided to leave it be because he didn't want to die from making his leader lose his temper.

'I don't know why but I feel I should be on my guard these days and I always listen to my instincts,' Thought Kouga.

Kagome couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "My god there are tons of them," she whispered to no one in particular. She had snuck around the mountains trying to find the den of the wolves and was shocked at what she saw. There were tons of wolf demons. "Shippou come here."

"What is it Kagome?" Shippou quietly whispered scared that his new foster mom might do something stupid.

"I want you to take these shards and stay here, no matter what happens. If I die I want you to go to my village where I was born alright. Tell them about me and how you found me and how it was my last wish that you are safe. I'm sure they will let you in. If I get captured don't worry I'll get out sooner or later. Stay around here and I'll find you by trying to sense the shards alright and please do not get caught. I don't want to see you die," she whispered.

"But Ka-," Shippou tried to speak but Kagome cut him off.

"And yes I know you don't want to see me die either but don't worry I won't. Now hide."

"Alright Kagome," Shippou gave her a quick hug around the neck then ran off while whispering, "Go get em Kagome."

Kagome smiled 'Don't worry Shippou I will.' She scanned the area looking for the shards that she was sensing and quickly spotted them in the legs and right arm of quite a handsome wolf demon who was talking to another wolf demon with a skunk type hairstyle. 'Hmm for once I get to fight someone not too bad looking' She silently loaded her bow and took aim at his right leg. Then she fired.

(Hmmmm should I leave it there? Nah you would kill me)

It took him completely surprise. One second he was talking to Ginta about the Birds of Paradise then an arrow was sticking out of his leg right where his shard was. Now he was dodging arrows that were aimed at his other leg and right arm. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled in frustraition.

"Would you stay still?" came a yell from a part of the cliff.

He looked up to see a human girl with WINGS?!? 'What in the world?' Kouga thought to himself. She landed a few meters away from him then took aim at him again and fired. But he dodged at the last second and tackled her. Successfully pinning her down but her wings kept on batting him trying to get him off her.

"HEY, SOMEONE PIN HER WINGS DOWN **NOW**!!" he roared. Finally Ginta and Hakaku came and tried stab her wings but that did no use because she just whacked them away with her wings. "O for heavens sake she's only a human you should be able to at least pin her wings down."

"Oh I'm just a human eh, then why am I giving you so much trouble demon," she growled redoubling her efforts to throw him off her.

He slammed her down on the ground, "Shut it wench. Ginta, Hakaku sit on her wings." They did as they were told and finally managed to keep her down. "Now tell me how do you know where my shards are and who are you?"

"And why should I tell you anything?" the girl asked finally calming down realizing her attempts to escape are slim to none.

"Because I hold your life in my hands," he growled moving his face quite close to hers.

"You know you do have a point there," she sighed while closing her eyes. "I guess I have no choice then do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I can see the shikon fragments and it was I who broke it in the first place alright."

"So, you can see the fragments?"

"I just said that didn't I?"

He grinned evilly at her, "Get me some rope so I can tie her up, then we can do some more questioning."

An:Sorry about updating so late I have been quite busy quite lol I like that word quite anywho here are my thankyous to my loyal reviewers:

Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya: well I hop you are delighted that I have updated and thakya for reviewing.

ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight: Wow you have quite the long name (lol there I go again quite) sorry about that and I'm glad you think my story is promising and I hope it still is.

Wolf-Demoness: Ah you don't want Kouga to have a rosary why not I like that idea. But then again ah well as I go more into my story I will figure out what I want to do.

Nichole Hibiki: This story will be a Kouga and Kagome I love that pairing. I hope you like my update.

Earth-Goddess: I'm glad you like it sorry for the long update.

Kouga'seagleforever: I liked the plot too (for once) anyways I was thinking of bringing Inuyasha into the picture later and see how that works out. Inuyasha and Kouga are still rivals over what I still don't know yet. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


End file.
